Reunion
by 12Gionat
Summary: Season 6. Episode 1. Four years ago the Teen Titans broke up. Now, they must reunite as the villains they thought were long gone, come back for revenge. But who set them free?


Hello and welcome to Teen Titans Season Six, Episode One. I have remade this at least three times and now, I have made it the best it can be. At first it was three pages- The second time it was five pages- And now it's eleven pages! Whoo! After the episode has finished I'll give a run through on the next episode- but here's the description of this on:

_Four years ago the Teen Titans broke up. Now, they must reunite as the villains they thought were long gone, come back for revenge. But who set them free?_

* * *

Nightwing's long hair jumped along with his whole body as he leaped from building to building, skyscraper to skyscraper. He smiled as the large droplets of water from the rain splattered on his head to his toes. He perched himself on top of a gargoyle on the Gotham church. He looked down at half of Gotham city. In the centre was the largest skyscraper of the city that looked liked it reached into space. It was beautiful and was ocean blue. It read '_Wayne Enterprise_' the 'a' in Wayne had a fan swirling around rapidly. Nightwing knew why there was a fan, it was a very large wind turbine that controlled the electricity in Gotham. They also used solar panels (Not that it does much good, since the sun is hardly ever out). _Whoosh! _Nightwing felt the stone gargoyle crumble beneath his feet. It broke through and he tried to grab on to something but failed. He fell onto solid ground. Granite covered his face with splattered blood. He opened his eyes. His eyes became wide like tea cups. The sharp half crumbled horn on the gargoyle was falling rapidly and in moments it would stab him in the fore head!

_**Intro**_

_**When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!**_

_**From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!**_

_**When there's evil on the attack,**_

_**You can rest knowing they've got your back,**_

_**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,**_

_**Teen Titans, GO!**_

_**With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!**_

_**Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!**_

_**They've got the bad guys on the run,**_

_**They never stop till the job gets done,**_

_**'Cause when the world is losing all control,**_

_**Teen Titans, GO!**_

_**One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!**_

He jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He heard the loud crack as it broke into a million pieces. "Well!" shouted a squeaky voice, that sounded very familiar to Nightwing, "Get up trash face! Or do I have to shoot another missile at you?" Nightwing, struggling, got up. Blood dripping off his forehead he squinted at the figure. He was small and bald. He wore dark green overalls with a control pad plugged in and he wore a pair of silver goggles on his head. "Gi-i," Nightwing stammered, "Gizmo?" "Took you long enough!" Gizmo shrieked. Nightwing fully regained his focus and he withdrew his bow staff and pointed it at him. Just a second later he heard a loud rumble from behind and the sound of breaking glass. The stained glass. Fragments of blue, green and red glass shot forward, flying right past him. Nightwing felt his body tense up as large arms wrapped around him. Nightwing looked up at his attacker. The attacker was a male and was the size of a elephant. He had red hair that drooped down his back and he had a beard that covered most of his face. He wore black jumpsuit with golden plating on his chest, arms and feet. Mammoth. "Mammoth?!" said Nightwing through gritted teeth. Mammoth nodded with an evil smile. Nightwing, through the corner of his eye, saw a man running at him. The man grabbed him by the neck and he started to choke him. Nightwing looked at his attacker. He wore red overalls, with a red helmet. He wore black shoes, black belt and gloves. On his chest was a the division sign. Billy Numerous. Nightwing began to suffocate. He then noticed his legs were free. He kicked Billy hard in the "My crotch!" moaned Billy. The acrobat smiled slightly and with his last ounce of strength, he flung himself backwards, kicked Mammoth in the head whom let go of his grip on Nightwing, and came back to the ground on both feet. He was breathing heavily. He looked around. Mammoth, who fell back through the church widow, had his big elephant leg's hanging out. Billy Numerous was rolling on the ground moaning in pain. But Gizmo had held out a laser gun, pointing it squarely at Nightwing chest. Gizmo pressed the trigger and a yellow laser shot out. Nightwing jumped out of the way, and threw a Bird-A-Rang at Gizmo's hand. The laser gun flipped out of his hand and Nightwing caught it. Just then, a fist slammed into the hero's face, stunning him for a moment. The broken nosed Nightwing looked up at his attacker. He was ghostly white with glowing ruby red eyes. He wore black gloves, boots and a black cape the trailed along to a pointy helmet (That Nightwing thought to look like it belonged to a hero he worked with), a grey jump suit and a silver belt. Kyd Wykkyd. "Kwid Wikit!?" Nigtwing said, blood dripping down his mouth, slurping his words. Kyd Wykkyd nodded and threw him to the wall. Nightwing looked up at him, but he had already evaporated and Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth, who's legs should have been dangling out the window, was gone too! The bloody and bruised hero began to walk away from the wall, only to see what looked like, four large, black, squirmy marbles, hurtling to his arms and legs! Nightwing was thrown back against the wall again, forced there by the marbles, which weren't actually marbles at all! They were actually large tar balls, that splat as they hit Nightwing arms and legs. Nightwing, grudgingly from his attacks, looked up to see five figures looking down on him. Gizmo, who was the shortest of all, stood there looking smug with a missile blaster pointing at Nightwing. Mammoth was in rage. He was punching his right palm with his left fist menacingly and his face was red as the blood dripping from the hero's fore head. Billy Numerous, who had turned into five duplicates, were not holding their groin's, but instead all five were holding crowbars, chuckling. Kyd Wykkyd was simply standing there. He wore plain face with his arms crossed, as if he didn't care if Nightwing got killed or not. And the newcomer, stood in front of all four. He was dark skinned and he wore a white jumpsuit with a a large eye imprinted on his chest. He wore dark green gloves, shoes and belt. His eyes were hidden by a large dark green helmet, and in the centre was a squirmy ball of tar. See-More. "Hide Five!?" exclaimed Nightwing, again, the words slurping. The H.I.V.E Five are a group of criminal students from the Hive Academy. Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More. Gizmo chuckled, "Hey See-More, maybe you should shut his mouth too, huh?" See-More nodded and was about to press the button to shoot a ball of tar, when- "ACTIVATE SECRET WEAPON SIX!" boomed the voice of Nightwing. And with that command, two hidden black daggers on each wrist popped out and cut the sticky black tar holding him back. The H.I.V.E gasped and took a step back, fists, crowbars, and tar balls at the ready. Nightwing, whom smiled with pride, threw one Bird-A-Rang at all the villain (Including the Billy duplicates) which distorted them all. The Bird-A-Rang swung back and Nightwing caught it. He looked upon the H.I.V.E Five. The Billy's who had turned into the original one, had fallen on the floor unconscious with five crowbars sprawled upon him. Mammoth, like Billy, had fallen... But on Gizmo, who was squealing in pain. See-More, in the distortion, had accidentally blasted himself with the ball of tar and was struggling to let himself free. Kyd Wykkyd wasn't harmed at all. He looked at his unconscious or struggling team members then looked at the death-glaring Nightwing and then he evaporated. The hero smiled again in pride. Nightwing looked up at a tall building standing by him and the church, took out his grapple gun and pointed at the corner of it, pressed the trigger and launched out of sight. There is only one place he can go now... and it's not the Batcave.

A pair of clean white trainers gently landed on the ground of Tokyo's harbour. The owner of the trainers was a beautiful ruby red-headed girl, with emerald green eyes, and orange skin. Besides the trainers, she wore a red dress with white leaves and denim jacket. Starfire. Starfire looked to her left and turned. In front of her was a ware house, with a large sign placed in the middle with herself on it with a caption next to her, it read, '_ティーンタイタンズゴー読んでください__!'_. Starfire huffed and slowly walked into the building. The inside looked as if it could go on for ever, as the small windows trailed along after the walls. On the right was a large trailer van, with the name 'Starfire' on the golden star. On the left, in the corner was the only thing colourful in the ware house. It was a half a cut out of luxurious bed room, with a large red bed that took up half the cut out, and in front of it was a black couch. In front of the cut out was a camera placed on top of a tripod. Next to it was a red chair. Placed on the arms rest, was a black night gown. Again, the name, 'Starfire' was written in gold on the chair. Starfire sighed and began to strip. Taking off the dress, denim jacket and trainers. She was now in her undergarments, looking around nervous. "You'll have to take those off and put this night gown on too" said a high pitched voice. A man came out of the shadows. He was the photographer. He wore a suit and sun glasses, even though there was not much light coming through the windows. He was the owner of the voice. "Do you mind not looking?" asked Starfire. Her voice was gentle, but at the same time, was strong. The photographer sighed, and turned around into the shadows. Starfire took off her undergarments. She was now naked in the cold ware house, and hastily grabbed the night gown. Luckily the black gown hid her nakedness, but just barely. "Done?" said the high voice of the photographer. "Yes" said Starfire. The man turned around and pointed to the black couch, and Starfire immediately walked over to the couch. She lay herself down on the couch, and put her right leg up, showing her thigh as her floral gown fell down slightly. The photographer walked over to the camera, eyed Starfire, and the camera flashed as it took a picture. The photographer took six more pictures as Starfire made six more sultry poses. "Your done" said the photographer and waved her a way with his hand. Starfire huffed and grabbed her clothes from the chair and walked over to the large trailer van. The interior was nice and neat. On the left was a desk, a chair and a mirror. On the right was a large wooden wardrobe. Starfire dropped her clothes on the chair, walked over to the wardrobe, and again undressed. She opened the wardrobe door, inside there was a variety of sultry clothes. She scoffed. She grabbed a coat hanger and hung her gown on it and put it in the wardrobe. Starfire then walked over to the chair and dressed back into her normal clothes. Starfire sat down in her chair, grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. She looked at several pictures. All of them had herself and a boy next to her. The boy had black spiky hair and wore shades hiding his eyes. She saddened. CRASH! Starfire turned around, alarmed. She opened the door slightly and peeked through the gap. The bedroom cut out was in pieces and scattered across the ware house floor. The bed and couch was thrown across the room. Star heard a loud scream. It was the photographer. He was sprinting down the ware house, trying to hide from something Starfire could not see. But what she did see was a large shadow, bigger than her trailer van. Whatever it was, it was flying. Suddenly, there was no screams. Just a crunching sound. Starfire slowly exited her van. Careful not to make any noise, Star began to float. As she got out, she saw something terrifying. Something she had not seen for four long years. A mammoth. But it wasn't small. It was the owner of the van-sized shadow. Its fur was raggedy, black and grey. It had blue slit eyes and a wide mouth. With a red liquid dripping from it's bottom lip. And on one of its large, sharp, yellow teeth was a pair of sun glasses. The photographer's glasses. Without thinking, Starfire let out a large scream of terror. Obviously, this was a big mistake, as the giant mutant moth turned around. The moth stared at her, hungry, licking it's lips with its large purple tongue. And in seconds it shot for her, flapping it's large light green wings rapidly. Starfire dodged, by flying straight into the air. The moth was now flying absent mindedly, clueless on where Star was now. She heard a familiar girly voice say, "SUPID MOTH! SHE'S ABOTH YOU!" Luckily the moth didn't understand, so it didn't follow the girls orders. Starfire saw a flash of yellow and pink combine with the grey and black of the moth, trailing in a circle. Starfiire took in a deep breath, and ceased her flying. She landed on something soft and fury. It was the mutant moth. Star looked up and there was woman whom the voice belonged too. She had blonde hair and wore a pink prom dress with matching high heels and she was holding a plasma whip. "Kitten" Starfire gasped. "Hello Star-what ever" Kitten said. Kitten kicked Star in the chest. She fell to her knee's and Kitten wrapped the glowing orange plasma whip around the heroins neck, who screamed in pain. "You don't like it, do you?!" screamed Kitten. Starfire held out her fist and then a green ball of energy shot out, blasting Kitten and her plasma whip to the rear end of the moth, who turned left swiftly, almost making Starfire fall off the bug. Kitten quickly got up. Her teeth was gritted and she eyed Star evilly and Starfire did the same. And in seconds they were running for each other, starbolts and plasma whips at the ready. Starfire's glowing hands grabbed Kitten's plasma whip, and the whip began to spark and crackle then it exploded. It sent both girls flying across the ware house. Starfire recovered first. She got up, and her face was struck with terror. The mammoth was flying for her. Starfire dodged as it went to dig it's teeth into her orange skin. She was in the middle of the ware house. Kitten, who got up and was clenching a knife that was hidden in the heel of her shoe, on one side, and the mammoth licking its lips on the other side. Both began either sprinting or flying to the heroine, Starfire. Starfire knew what she should do. She closed her eyes. Her hands began to form starbolts. The green energy flowed through her body. She opened her glowing green eyes and the large starbolt surrounding her blasted both, Kitten and the mammoth. The mutant mammoth was thrown outside the ware house as it made a trailer van sized hole in the wall. Kitten was thrown outside by the force but by the window. Starfire huffed, she only had so much energy left. Starfire knew where to go. She had to leave. She had to leave to Jump City. But first she had to grab her stuff from her apartment. And then Starfire shot out into the blue sky, breaking the ceiling as she went.

Hollywood. A place of fame and fortune for stars and starlets alike. Except one green changeling didn't get his fame or his fortune, and he certainly wasn't a star. Or at least famous. BeastBoy grudgingly walked out of the cinema. He had just watched the premier of his movie, '_Planet of the Green Apes_'. And it was just awful. As he walked down the street's of Hollywood, he looked upon billboards placed on top of the high rise building. And then he stopped. One, to him stood out, in a good way and a bad way. The good way was that he still has friends in the world. The bad way was jealousy, of how his ex-girlfriend (and distant friend) was doing. It showed a picture of her in all her glory, with the phrase next to her read, '_Please Read Teen Titans Go!_' . BeastBoy never read the magazine any more. It was... sultry. Something you keep by the toilet, not him, for his friends sake. He walked on. Then stopped. BeastBoy looked at his favourite diner. As he walked in, he saw the usual thing's that made this diner more of a home than his tiny apartment. The stool aligned next to the counters , the red leather couches sitting across from the tables, the juice box in the corner glowing yellow as a sign that it's turned on, and in the centre was a pool table. BeastBoy walked over to a stool and looked up at the waitress, scribbling away on her pad. "What will it be, hun?" she asked, her grey hair swinging over her face, "The usual? Key lime pie with apple juice?" BeastBoy nodded and said, "Thanks" The waitress nodded and walked away to get the changeling's food. In minutes she came back with the food. BeastBoy was halfway through his pie and already finished his drink when he needed to go to the toilet. As he walked over to the door label '_MEN_' he heard the faint jingle of the door. A few moments later he came out of the toilets. His mouth dropped at his sight. The dinner was in pieces. Tables, stools and couches have been thrown on their sides and or had large chunks of them missing. The pool table was snapped in half. Hidden behind the counter was the waitress wide eyed with fear. In the middle of all this destruction was four large Queen Guard robots and a man. Their face plain and emotionless. The man in front of the robots was a thin and tall. He had cherry red, mullet hair and triangular glasses. He wore a jacket, with the union flag printed on it, underneath it he had a black jumper with a white ascot, white pants and formal shoes. He held a cane with a ruby diamond placed on top of it. "Mad Mod!?" BeastBoy exclaimed. The cherry haired man, named Mad Mod, didn't notice until he called his name. He scanned the dinner for the changeling, and when he noticed, he said "Hello my green duckie!" His British accent was so strong, it seemed so thick. "Mad Mod? Why are you hear?- Wait, how are you hear?" "Wouldn't you like to know" Mad Mod said. As the cherry head man pointed the cane at BeastBoy, he said, "Get 'em my robot duckies!" And without further a due, the Queen Guards robots began to stomp their way to BeastBoy. Without any other instinct, BeastBoy morphed into an eagle and soared through the dinner heading for a window on the other end of the room. He was almost there. But just then he felt something tug on his dark green feathers. The air escaped from his lungs in surprise. BeastBoy morphed back to his body that was swinging by someone's or some thing's grip. BeastBoy slightly craned up his neck, as he was held upside down, to see the hand. It was metallic and belonged to the robot. Its hand was ejected from its arm, and was reeling back. The hand stopped as it was placed back in its arm. The upside down changeling looked at the face of Mad Mod. He was uncomfortable, as the British villain's mouth was on the top of his head, and the red hair was on the bottom of his head that made it look like he had a beard. However, Mad Mod was okay with the upside down hero. "Well well," Mad Mod said, triumphantly, "I'm afraid I have to put his duckie down." Mad Mod held out his cane, and he whacked it across BeastBoys face. Hit after hit after hit, BeastBoy began to feel sleepy. There was kicks, and blows to the stomach. BeastBoy was bleeding on the fore head, nose, and lip. His right eye was purple and bruised. BeastBoy groaned. His eyes were closing, he was so tired. But he had to stay awake! He forced himself to. And he had a plan. Mad Mod was going for one more hit by the cane, which would surely knock him out. BeastBoy then morphed in to a gorilla. As his dark green fury leg was large, the Queen's Guards robots hand broke into pieces. The BeastBoy gorilla made a back flip, landing back on his feet. As he did this, the green gorilla punched Mad Mod. The force of BeastBoy gorillas fist was so strong that it sent Mad Mod flying though the diner and landing on the counter. Mad Mod craned his neck up, very dizzy from the punch. "Get the bloody gorilla my duckies" Mad Mod said in dreamy voice, and then his head fell back. The robots began to gang up on the gorilla, arms stretched out. Closing in. As they surrounded him he transformed once more. The robots fell onto the floor as a large green tiger shot out. The BeastBoy lion threw himself at the door and ran out. People passing by looked at the green lion in astonishment. He was quite far away from the diner now and he quickly morphed into an eagle again and flew off. He soared through the blue sky's. Thinking. He knows where to go. It's the only way to stop him. Maybe they'll be there too!

No one knew much about the old library in Jump City, it hadn't been used for ages. People say it's haunted by a witch. This is because they hear the echo's of a woman mumbling words unknown. But it isn't a dead witch. Just a witch. In fact. She wouldn't be classified as a witch, a sorceress actually. A pretty woman, with light grey skin, dark purple hair, purple eyes, a red gem on her fore head and long robes held together by a broach and her name was Raven. Raven scanned the ancient books lined along the shelf's. She felt the spine of the rough books. _When will she come?_ She thought. Raven knew of course, how hard it was for her mother to contact her. But she was an hour late! Raven pulled out a heavy book from the book case. She flipped through ripped and crinkled pages and in moments Raven threw the book across the library. Then Raven looked at her locks of hair, dangling out of her hood. Her once violet locks were slowly turning red. The sorceress was wide eyed, she immediately grabbed the bottom of her cloak. The cloak also began to turn red. Rage. Raven then closed her eyes tightly. Concentrating. _I mustn't show my emotions _thought Raven. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing bright white. Then they began to dim to its usual purple colour. The sorceress looked at both her strands of hair and her cloak. They were now normal. Suddenly, a bright gold shining light flashed through the room. Raven looked right and in front of her was a black spinning circle. The circle began to rip, as if it was paper. When the black circle ripped, another circle appeared. But it wasn't black. The inside was aligned with golden towers and skyscraper's. There was also a woman. She was almost everything like Raven, but her skin was more tanned. "Mother Arella!" gasped Raven in a monotonous voice, "I wondered when you would come!" The tanned woman was Ravens mother, Arella. Arella smiled as she pulled something out of her cloak. A book. It had a black leather bound cover, with gold symbols woven in the cover. It was still intact and had not been used for a very long time, as it was covered in dust. Arella handed Raven the dusty book. "This will help you in your troubles" said Arella, her voice was soft like Ravens. As Raven grabbed the book she asked, "How did you get this?" Arella put on a smile and said, "I got it from the library, but I was forced to put a memory curse on the Azarath Guardians" The empaths mother looked down to the ground and muttered, "They don't trust me after, well..." After that statement, Raven took interest in a quill that was lay flat on the table. She began feel the feathery tip. She felt the hand of Arella grab her away from the quill. "I don't blame you" Arella said. Raven nodded. Then Arella asked, in realisation, "What time is it?" Raven pointed to the clock, it read, _3:45_ "Three Forty Five P.M" Raven said. Arella gasped, "It is six fifty A.M in Azarth! People shall wake up at precisely seven!" The mother looked pack at the circle-portal. "I must leave!" she said the she pointed to the book Raven had put on the table and said, "Keep the book and read it! People will inspect to see if I'm at home"

There was no time for goodbyes, as the circle Arella stepped in ripped away. Raven looked back at the book. She grabbed it and started to walk over to the end of the library. She made an abrupt stop at a section of the wall. This section of the wall was covered in more dust then any others and there was a very tiny gap on the outline of the wall. The sorceress waved her hand and the wall began to move away. Behind the wall, there was a staircase leading down to something of an abyss. She began to walk down. And down and down and down. Down she went until the staircase had ended. In front of her was circular room. It was dark and old. Arches aligned the walls that lead to nowhere. Raven began to walk again. She topped herself when she was in the middle. She placed the book in the middle and sat down cross legged. She opened the book and began to mutter inscriptions, "There are seven ways on helping your- yeah yeah..."

"Blah blah, blah, blah..."

"Ok here it is!..."

Raven closed her eyes and chant "Ariana hear my wish. Let me delve in to my inner self. Let me see my inner colours." At this point, Raven began to chant faster and with more determination. But she didn't seem to be controlling her actions, "Crocus exultationis. Viridi timere. Aurantiaco turpitudinis. Hyacinthum pacis. Purpura dolore. Nigrum fortium. Rosea Amor. Ira rubent" She gasped as her eyes were forced open and they began to glow white. With all her might, Raven screeched "AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" Raven was floating unconscious. An hour passed. Raven opened her eyes. She was forced backwards by some un-known force. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. She gasped in terror. In front of the terrified sorceress, standing tall and proud was a dragon. The dragon had purple leathery skin, it's eyes glowed dangerously red, and it's tail was long with with horns attached to it. "Malichoir?" gasped Raven. The dragon named Malichoir, responded with a grunt. Fire shot from its mouth. Before the flames could scorch Raven, she vanished into a portal shaped like a raven and reappeared on the other side of the chamber. It took a few moments for Malichoir to realise where Raven was. The dragon turned around and shot flames from his mouth. Raven blocked the flames with a magic shield. The flames bounced and hit Malichoir in the snout. He roared in pain. Ravens dark magic formed into a large fist it punched him in the snout. Malichoir's little feet stumbled over and he fell over. The force of his simple trip over was so powerful, that it made the ceiling break and the large rocks had made a lumpy, rocky, small mountain in the middle of the chamber. While the dragon was still disorientated, Raven took her chance. Her magic hand took grip of a large rock, that sat on top of the rocky hill and threw it at Malichoir. He made another high roar. Raven flew up to the the hill. Ravens book was discarded on top of one of the rocks. She grabbed it and flew out of the chamber. She was now in the library. Her black magic took hold of a book case near by, and threw it at a wall. It made a large hall, on which she flew threw. Civilians of Jump City looked up at the sorceress and the broken bookcase pieces that were scattered on the road. A few seconds later, Raven had the air took out of her, as she was ruthlessly pulled through the hole. There was a moment when everything was still. The sea, the people, the wind, the trees. And then everything came back alive. There was a large roar, as Raven soared out of the hole. Her cloak had a large hole. While in the sky, Raven began to shudder and flinch uncontrollably. Her eyes sprouted two others and turned red. She heard another roar. She turned around. Malichoir escaped, leaving behind the library in wreckage. He began to claw at the air. Ravens arms turned to tentacles at the sight of her predator-or-victim? The tentacles began to grow and grow. They wrapped themselves around the dragons scaly neck. Malichoir squeaked, roared and gasped for air. Tiny puffs of fire shot from its mouth, but Raven didn't lose grip. Then she blinked. And that simple blink changed everything. Her two pair of eyes turned to one,and the red glow faded back to her normal purple colour. The tentacles lost grip and morphed back into Ravens normal arms. As this happened, Malichoir began to fall. His unconscious body lay flat on the the road, cars from near by was either on fire, or turned over. Windows were smashed, however, the civilians were safe. Raven gasped at the travesty of Jump City. She looked to her left automatically. On the sea bed, on the cliff, was a tall tower shaped like a T. It was beautiful and had large windows that covered most of the walls, but it was a bit rustic. As if someone had not used or cleaned it for a duration of time. Immediately, she began fly over to the rustic T-shaped tower. _The overs ought to be there too!_ Thought Raven, _This is no coincidence! _

Cyborg walked along the clean white hall of S.T.A.R Labs, he heard the janitor say hello as he cleaned the floors. He looked up at the sign that said: _Lab Room 13_. He opened the transparent door below the sign. The room Cyborg faced was large... and clean. The room was plain and had white tiles and wallpaper. There were several grey desks. On the desks, was a computer, a number of books and papers. The desks were surrounding a large half built contraption. A laser. Half of the metal plates covered the structure. The tip of the laser was transparent. At one of the grey desks was a pretty woman. She had honey coloured hair and was put into a long ponytail. She wore a pink silk blouse, white jeans, ankle boots and a white lab coat. The tag on the lab coat said, '_Sarah Simms_'. She was sorting out files on the desk. Cyborg sneakily walked over, making sure not to surprise her. He was now behind her and she still didn't notice. "Boo!" shouted Cyborg, cheerily. Sarah made a high scream, turned around and slapped her 'attacker'. "Babe," moaned Cyborg rubbing his red cheek, "that hurt!" Sarah, realising the joke and mistake, blushed. "Here here," said Sarah, "I'll kiss it better" Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks" Cyborg smiled, "so what you up to?" Sarah filled him in on what she has been doing before he came in. She was studying the laser on its power, she was warned by the head of S.T.A.R Labs that to much power and energy could drive a hole through the other side of the planet (in which Cyborg made a joke about destroying China.). "Well," said Sarah, "I was thinking you can tell me what you did to make your sonic canon work without it making you explode, or something?" Cyborg nodded yes, "Okay," he said. They both sat down on a chair, facing each other. Sarah opened a utility box. She took out a pair of tweezers. Cyborg, whom held out his arm, popped open his arm hatch. Inside of his electric arm was several coloured wires that intertwined. "Now,"said Sarah in a serious tone, "you will have to help me and tell me which wire is which and how it works your sonic canon, okay?" Cyborg nodded. As Sarah began to take out each wire, Cyborg told which one was which. Red was for the computer implanted on his other arm, to turn up the frequency on the sonic. Green was the same but was to turn down the frequency. Blue was to change from his canon to fist, Sarah made sure not to unplug that one. Sarah started putting the wires back into Cyborgs arm. They both noticed their face's were only three centimetres away. They began to lean in. _CRASH!_ Cyborg and Sarah jerked up. The lab doors were shaking. "Saz," warned Cyborg, "you hide, okay?" She reluctantly walked away, and hid in an empty storage cupboard. _Bang!_ The doors began shaking more vigorously. Cyborg armoured up his sonic canon, preparing for what's going to happen. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw that stomped through those doors. It was a very large robot. Its chest, face and knees were golden plating. Its helmet, hands and boots were red. There pelvis was black and had an insignia that read '_A_'. "Atlas" Cyborg mumbled. "Hello old warrior," said Atlas arming up his canon, and eerie red glow coming out of it, "it's been a long time." Cyborg intended to shoot a sonic laser at Atlas square in the chest, but nothing shot out from the canon. He looked back at Sarahs desk. Of course the sonic canons wires were on the desk. He then felt sheering pain in his chest as he was flown across the room. Atlas had shot him while his head was turned. He crashed into the wall. He fell onto the floor and crawled over to a desk. He hid behind it, scanning the area for Sarahs desk without attracting attention from Atlas. There it was. The desk was toppled over, the computer, books and wires scattered across the floor. Cyborg noticed a near by broken computer and threw it at Atlas. Atlas stumbled over onto the floor. While Atlas was dazed, Cyborg took his chance he grabbed the wires, and threw himself back to the table. He heard the large roar of Atlas stomping over to where ever he was. He was quickly re-wiring the canon, and looked back to see if he was coming over. His eyes became wide. In anger, Atlas was throwing tables, book cases and the storage cupboard that Sarah was hiding in. He finished wiring his canon and as he yelled "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shot a electric blue laser at Atlas. Sarah jumped out of the flying cupboard. As she landed on the floor the cupboard broke, and she immediately hid behind the large laser canon and watched the fight. Cyborg began to shoot laser after laser at Atlas. He stumbled over onto the floor, he was still conscious. The enraged hero, sprinted over to the fallen robot, and began to punch his chest, chips of the robots metal flew away at the force of his punches. Atlas lay there, unconscious, and Cyborg look satisfied at Atlas' defeat. Cy turned around to the broken cabinet. As he walked over he thought of all the good times they had. "Cyborg" murmured Sarah. Cyborg turned around to Sarah, whom revealed herself from hiding behind the giant laser. "Sarah!" exclaimed Cy, as he embraced her and kissed her on the lips. Cyborgs smile formed into a frown. "I have to leave," he murmured, "right now." Sarah nodded in understanding, "But call me, okay?" She kissed him on the forehead. Cyborg lingered for a moment and the ran out of the lab. He stood in the hall, formed his sonic canon, pressed a switch and the canon glowed white. Cyborg shot a laser at the wall, but instead of destroying the wall, it formed an glowing white orb. He stepped in. He always felt a surge of pain when stepping through the portal, that's why he hardly used it. _They're there, _Cyborg thought, _I know it._

The Ops Room of Titans Tower was much like the Jump City library. Dark, old, and creepy. Cobwebs was latched in the corners of the room. The leather black circular couch was covered in dust like the kitchen counters. The large windows of the Ops Room, which needed washing, showed the rest of Jump City. It was still suffering from its latest attack, smoke swarmed the centre of the city and the fire-engines were scattered across different streets, trying to reach the catastrophe. Four computer monitors lined the deck in front of the windows. One of the monitors was accompanied by Raven. The screen on the monitor said "_Calling Titans North_". Raven began to get frustrated, it had been calling for at least five minutes. She was concentrating on the screen so much, that she didn't notice the white glow behind her, until a man said, "Hello little lady!" Raven looked around, it was Cyborg. Cyborg reached out for a hug, but Raven nodded no. A moment later the automatic doors swooshed open, and Nightwing ran in, his face slightly flustered. "Robin, my man" said Cyborg, his hand raised up for a high five. Nightwing didn't take it and Cyborg, with a gloom look on his face brought his hand down. "My name's Nightwing, by the way, I'm not Robin any more" Cyborg nodded in understanding. The doors swished open again and a green eagle flew in. He perched it self on the couch, and morphed back into his formal self. BeastBoy was panting and sweat covered his forehead from flying all the way from Hollywood. "He-hello, guys," said BeastBoy through breaths. "BB, you're back!" exclaimed Cyborg, eagerly putting his hand up for another high five. This time BeastBoy slapped it, and Cyborg said "Boo-yah!" Nightwing just realised something, "Where is Starfire?" he asked, looking around. Just then, his question was answered as the doors opened, "I am here" Starfire said. Nightwing sighed in relief, she wasn't hurt. He looked around at his four ex-team members. _They changed so much_, thought Nightwing. Ravens hair became longer and her black one piece suit, was accompanied with a skirt cut up on the sides. On the skirt was a logo of a white raven. BeastBoy grew sideburns and his hair was spiked. His one piece suit was puce pink and white, instead of black and puce pink. He wore no shoes and his feet were very fury. But the biggest change was that BeastBoy grew a long tail. Cyborg changed the least. He had very faint age lines and grew black hair on what was once use to be his balled scalp. Nightwings cheeks went crimson at the sight of Starfire. She definitively changed the most. Her very curly, ruby red hair, drooped to her feet, like a red water fall. She wore a lot more cleavage. Her uniform was a lot like a one-piece purple swim suit. There was a small hole cut into the chest of the swim suit, there was a strip cut in either side of her hips on the suit, showing skin. Her boots were cut off at the end into a triangle, three green gems on each boot. She wore metal arm plating and to top it off she had a metal chest plate, a green gem squarely placed in the middle. Basicaly she was gorgeous, although Nightwing tried to neglect that thought. "So I assume that you guys were attacked, too?" asked Nightwing. They all nodded, "By whom?"

"Malichoir" said Raven, bitterly.

"Atlas," Cyborg half shouted, "he almost killed Sarah!"

"That darn Mad Mod and. those creepy robots almost beat me to death!" said BeastBoy, pointing to a bruise.

"Kitten," said Starfire glumly, "a petite villain almost killed me!" a starbolt glowed from her hand.

Nightwing nodded, "The H.I.V.E Five, as you can see, I also took a very severe beating, too" Nightwing pointed to his still bloody fore head.

"How did they escape!?" exclaimed BeastBoy. Raven walked up to him, as if gliding, and said in her usual monotonous voice as if she didn't care the villains escaped, "Of course, by the only villain who didn't team up with the Brother Hood of Evil." Raven and Nightwing looked at each other, both knowing who it was.

"Who?" asked Starfire, exasperated.

"Slade..." growled Nightwing.

"Well done, Robin." said cold voice from behind Nightwing. _Of course it would be him_, thought Nightwing bitterly, _It's always him_. His misty grey eye stared down at the acrobat. "It's Nightwing" muttered Nightwing. "Ah," complied Slade, "then if I call you Nightwing, you call me Deathstroke" "Okay," hissed Nightwing, "Deathstroke" Slade -or- Deathstroke- looked at the other Titans. "As you probably now figured out," he said, "it was I, who unfroze the Brother Hood and sent them after you." Raven then spoke, her voice never changing, "But why now? Why not four years earlier?" Deathstroke sighed, "I did it now for a few reasons," he said, his voice becoming colder, "because there were no more super villains, you didn't expect the attack. Also being separated, on different parts of the world made it easier." The Titans didn't look at each other, uncomfortable that their arch enemy knew they separated. "You know where I'll be" said Deathstroke and the screen turned blank. "Where will he be?" asked BeastBoy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. Nightwing, knew how ever.

The T-Ship was soaring over Paris. BeastBoy looked down over the authentic houses and buildings. The Eiffel Tower came into view, standing proud and tall. _Why would anybody make a secret organisation in one of the most populated places on Earth?_ Thought BeastBoy. The T-Ship landed on a glass building, a sign next to it read, _Tour Wayne_. Once the T-Ship landed, Nightwing popped out of his compartment and soon the Titans followed. "Are you sure we're allowed to land on these premises?" asked Starfire. "No," Nightwing said, grumpily, "we're not, but we have a job to do." He eyed the Eiffel Tower and said, "Raven, can you teleport us to the Eiffel Tower" Almost instantly, the five super heroes were shrouded in darkness, and a few seconds later, the light shone again. BeastBoy shuddered at Ravens dark magic. "Where's the secret lab?" asked BeastBoy looking around. Nightwing inspected a dirty square outline. It looked like it was patched up. It was the secret entrance. "Here" said Nightwing, pointing to the patched up square. Cyborg walked over, formed his sonic canon, and blasted the square. Rocks flew up into the air and landed with _clink_ on the floor by the heroes feet. The smoke lifted and a wooden door revealed itself. "Come on," Nightwing muttered. The the hall was long and dark, the only light came from the outside. Their footsteps were loud as they walked along. They abruptly stopped at a large grey door. Cyborg slowly pushed open the door, trying to make a sneak peek if any of their villains were in the chamber. They're was no one. He fully opened and looked at the area. The chamber was the same as the day they left it. The floor was tiled like a checkers board. The walls were a dull grey. The screen on the right was the same size of the walls, gigantic and the screen showed the map of Earth. (There was five red, glowing triangles next to a sign that said _Paris, France_) At the back of the chamber were four large metal shelf's. The first shelf had a contraption, and the last three had nothing more, except for large broken ice crowding the shelf's. There was nobody in the chamber."Oh my," gasped Starfire, looking at the empty chamber, "They are all unfroze?" She flew up to the first shelf. She inspected the contraption, it was badly damaged and sparks shot out from it. On the left side of the machine, there was an insignia that said: _S_. "Slade," she muttered. Her hand faintly touched the S. Suddenly a dagger shot at Starfire's head. It narrowly missed her. She took in a deep breath, and turned around to see where it came from. Behind the four heroes was Deathstroke. He held two samurai swords. Behind him, were about sixty villains, from different sizes, colour and shapes. Starfire was scared, not frightened, but scared none the less. She faced worst. "Titans-heroes!" stuttered Starfire, pointing to behind them. The four turned around to Deathstroke and the villains. Star returned to the heroes, her eyes and hands glowing green. "Hello Titans," said Deathstroke, "by the way, Starfire. That was a warning shot." A large reddish-purple slug on legs with acid flowing through it's body, named Plasmus, came over. It's slimy hands morphed into four hands. They quickly- and unexpectedly- grabbed BeastBoy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, and threw them against a wall. "But that wasn't," continued Deathstroke, "thank you, Plasmus. Now I have Nightwing to my self." He approached Nightwing, swords pointing at the heroes chest. Nightwing took out his bow staff, he also pointed to the villains chest. "Villains!" bellowed Deathstroke, "Fight the others!" The remaining villains, began to approach the others. Deathstroke swung his sword at Nightwing, whom dodged by bending backwards. Deathstroke threw his sword down, as if to chop a vegetable. Nightwing blocked it with his bow staff. The villain brought his sword back up, and the hero made a back flip. He was now two yards away from Deathstroke, who came sprinting at him, slinging his swords in anger. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable feeling, he felt his body pressed against another and a sticky-gooey feeling. Plasmus accidentally threw Nightwing and Deathstroke instead of Cyborg.

Cyborg dodged another blow from Plasmus. He formed his sonic canon and shot laser upon laser at the mutant. He blasted the veins of acid running through it. The slug-like monster, began to melt. It was now a pool of red slime. Cyborg raised his fist in celebration. The buzz went down way to early. The puddle began to morph yet again. Then Starfire flew in, she began to cremate the morphing pool. It had now turned to stone. "Thanks" Cyborg sighed, a smile on his face. Starfire smiled back. Just then, another dagger almost hit Starfire. "Not again!" she muttered. She looked up, Deathstroke and Nightwing were continuing their vicious row on the bottom shelf.

Nightwing had just threw Deathstroke's dagger away, in which he was using to try to slash him. The dagger did lose Nightwing half of his mask, showing one of his brilliant-sparkling blue eyes. Nightwing threw a bird-A-rang at Deathstroke, which caught him off guard. Nightwing just noticed Deathstroke had grown a long silver pony tail. _Not the time to think about that now!_ Thought Nightwing. He kicked the villain in the face and made a small back flip. Deathstroke threw both swords at the hero. Nightwing quickly equipped him self with his grappling hook and shot at the ceiling, the hook grabbed a pipe on the ceiling. He shot up like a bullet. Deathstroke took out another dagger and threw it at the rope of the grapple hook. It ripped and Nightwing began to fall. He had nothing else to save him. Then he was shrouded in darkness. He thought he died, but then he thought _Can you think in heaven?_ A few seconds later the light came back, and Raven and BeastBoy stood in front of him. "Good call" complimented BeastBoy to Raven. Raven nodded curtly. "Thanks" she said. A loud bang ringed the three heroes ears. Andre LeBlanc was pelting bomb after bomb at the Titans. One of them was going to make a direct hit at the three heroes. Raven formed a shield so quickly, that the bomb bounced incredibly high- so high that it hit the pipes holding the ceiling together. Nightwing felt like some of the air in his lungs drained out. The bomb exploded, making a very loud bang. The room seemed to froze. A few seconds later everything came back to life. The pipes began to clink and clank as they fell from ceiling and bang together on the way to the floor. The ceiling began to crack and fall also. Nightwing heard Deathstroke from behind him roar, "Malichoir get us out of here!" and there was a faint _whoosh!_ Nightwing and the others began to sprint- or fly- to the large doors on the other side of the chamber. Unluckily, the doors had been blocked by the pipes and broken ceiling. Yet again, everything went dark and a moment later, the light came back. Thank God for Raven. They were standing on top of the tower now. They all gasped at the horrible sight. The Eiffel Tower began to fall under and collapse. And now one of the greatest land marks on Earth was destroyed. "X'hal" muttered Starfire sadly. "The Justice League is going to kill us" said BeastBoy. They all nodded their head slowly.

The ride back home was quiet. The communicators in the T-Ship were muted. BeastBoy was talking to the Doom Patrol about the fiasco. Nightwing was having a row with someone also about the latest happening. He was actually so loud, that Cyborg and Raven, whom were closest to him, heard him saying -but muffled because of being separated by a wall, "Bertmern, you don' understernd!" The T-Ship landed on Titans Tower. It was still quiet as they popped out of the ship. Starfire was the first to speak, "I must leave for Japan- I hope you do well." She began to float, and was about to shoot up. But she didn't. Nightwing, who was floating slightly, was holding onto her leg. "Please don't leave." he pleaded. She dropped down, shocked. "All of you," pleaded Nightwing again to the others, "I can't do this alone." There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. "Well," said BeatBoy grinning, "I don't have another movie to do. So I'm in." Cyborg was next, "Does this mean I have to make another batch of Titan communicators?" The three men chuckled. Then Starfire complied."I must get Silky from Tokyo," said Starfire, "but I shall return tomorrow." The four heroes nodded and looked at the silent Raven. Her face showed no expression. But then she smiled. "Well," said Raven, her voice had a hint friendliness in it now, "I guess if everybody else is doing it, I'll do it too" Nightwing nodded and looked at the reformed Titans, each one had changed. BeastBoy with the tail, Cyborg with the age lines, Raven with the hair and Starfire with... everything. Then Nightwing smiled and said something he had not said in four long and painful years,

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Was that a good episode? Was it not good episode? Comment why. This took at least a month, but it was between months so it seemed as if it took longer. The Second Episode is called "Red X Marks The Spot":

_A week into the Titans Reunion, Red X has already emerged and robbing museums, but is this his usual heist or is there something more behind it?_

Hope the second one is just as long as this one! Hope to write soon, Teen Titans GO!


End file.
